Why Did It Have To Be Me?
by Shopaholic-Pixxie
Summary: Emmett's POV to Love Isn't Always Simple. Review's please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so basically I have decided to actually write the series in Emmett's point of view. Please don't go too hard on me with reviews as it is really hard for me to get into a male mind-set.

I want to let you know before I start that Emmett and a few other Cullen's will be OOC but I hope they get more in character as the story goes on (a.k.a more fun). Edward will also be not as uptight as he was in the Twilight series and if that upsets any of you then tough.

Please review and tell me what you think I don't want to do it if all I'm gonna get is flamed in reviews so honestly tell me what you think or else there's no point in review really is there.

Thanks

Hannah xx


	2. First Sight

**Emmett Point of View**

God my life is boring and the worst part is nothing I can do will ever change that fact. Is there nothing fun to do in Forks I mean there's only so much the great Emmett can do before even he gets bored! "Yeah Em, you think about that any harder you'll be the first vampire to get a migraine" Edward said across to me from the driver's seat of his Volvo. 'Shut up and just keep driving. Bella's going to beat you again_'_ I thought back and mentally stuck my tongue out at him. Ah, that did the job he quickly turned back to the road just in time to see Bella's M3 pass us with her, Jasper and Alice laughing at us. Again. It made sense now why Alice had dragged Jasper to Bella's car. She always sided with the winner no matter what. I still couldn't understand why I couldn't bring my jeep. It wasn't fair!

When Edward finally parked the car in Forks high's car park we could see Alice laughing her head off with Jasper's arms wrapped around her and Bella pouting her eyes turning a softer gold. Everyone in the family knew that Edward and Bella couldn't actually separate themselves from each other for more than 5 minutes and if you tried to force it things could get really nasty. We left the cars just before the bell rang but not before some foolish little freshman thought it would be ok to touch Bella's car. Poor kid's probably terrified now; oh well; better him than me with Bella.

Lessons dragged on and the only thing people had been talking about was the new girl. What was she called? Rachael, Rebecca, Rosie no Rosalie that was it. Had these humans nothing else to talk about other than the new girl who had become such a celebrity. I had lost count of the amount of people who said 'they'd like to give her one'. Did I mention before I hate humans?

When lunch finally rolled around and the two people who couldn't keep it in their pants for more than a couple of hours met up with us outside we finally walked past the windows of the cafeteria. I hear a soft "Who are they?" from inside and of course Bella had to go first to 'showcase' her beauty as she calls it we all knew she just wanted to make every girl in there self-conscious. Edward chuckles and my thoughts and nods his head. Damn I knew her well. Again Edward laughs while Bella looks curiously at him he just shakes his head as he hears "Those are the Cullen's. That's Edward Cullen. He's a senior and obviously good looking" and holds the door open for Bella as she steps through her eyes darkening a moment at Jessica's words about her husband before grabbing his hand and smiling up at him, her eyes flash back to their human blue before quickly changing back to gold. I wouldn't admit it ever aloud but it was nice seeing her happy once in a while. As they walk past Jessica's table they both turn to look at the new girl and Edward grins whilst Bella sneers, of course even I couldn't be sure of which girl she was giving evils but after Jessica's comment who knows. "That's Isabella Hale. She thinks she's so beautiful but she's not."

"The people who just walked in are Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen." It was obvious from the way she was looking at the pair that she was slightly jealous of Alice but when Alice gives her a small smile as she passes that seems to make all the tension go away. She looked at Jasper next and again obvious that she found it hilarious that 6'4" Jasper was with 4'11" Alice. You could almost see the bulb go off over her head that Jazz and Bella must be siblings it wasn't exactly a hard leap to make they may not be biologically related but they have a bond that is really hard to understand. They just get each other.

"The thing is though they're all together. I mean together together." Jessica says.

"Jess, they're adopted, not actually related. Dr and Mrs Cullen can't have kids I think." Angela whispers. I don't know why she even puts up with Jessica they're complete opposites from what I can tell.

Finally, I walk through the door. "That's Emmett Cullen. He's gorgeous obviously just like the rest of them but don't get your hopes up he doesn't date." Score! 'My introduction was so much better than yours Eddie' I smirk over at him and being the mature 2 year old he is he sticks his tongue out at me. I take my place at the edge of the table with Jasper sitting on his chair backwards and holding one of Alice's hands over the top of the table. Edward and Isabella were sat down next to each other and their chairs were as close as they could get with one of Edward's arms over her shoulders. "So Emmett, the new girl want you yet or are you still just sexually confused?" Bella says and Edward laughs, of course he would find this funny just like he found every other girl and even a few guys asking me out when we first started Fork's High. She flashed a smile in Edward's direction and her eyes flash blue again. I feel someone staring at me so I turn and meet a large pair of doe like brown eyes. She quickly looks away and blushes and damn if I don't think it's kinda cute for a human.

RING!

The bell goes off and another boring lunch period goes past with me doing nothing but trying not to watch the two couple's trying to be discreet for my sake. We all stand up together and throw our uneaten food in the bin. We always walk in couples. Edward and Bella. Alice and Jasper. And then just me. I sometimes wish I had someone even just a friend. Someone to talk to. Someone to be happy with.

Don't I deserve to be happy too?

* * *

So this is the first chapter

please post honest reviews but don't flame me if it's unnessecary. I know that this story may not be the best Emmett POV you've read but you do have to bare in mind it's a different Emmett than in the original twilight series

Hannah xx


	3. Blood Bath

**Emmett Point of View**

I made it to my biology class after leaving Jazz and Alice at Spanish and Edward and Bella at the janitors closet. I really had no desire to be around that at all. Period. I guess I was lucky not to have to share with a human in this class. But of course because life hates me the new girl walked in with Angela and I knew I'd end up being the one having to be her lab partner for the year. I moved all the books that I had put on her side of the desk over to mine and sighed: so much for no worries in Biology, my only lesson without any of my siblings.

Finally she got her textbook from Banner and made her way over. Suddenly, the heater blew her scent directly over to me and all my muscles tensed for the pounce. As I kept breathing the venom kept welling up so I had to cover my mouth with my hand and I was sure from the outside I must have looked deranged. I glared at the girl and reached under the table to grip it and tried to take some of the tension out of my arms. I shuffled my chair as far away from her as I possibly could and then just stopped breathing.

As I struggled with not just taking her and killing her now I thought of my family. Carlisle whether I did it or not would still love me and it was definitely wouldn't matter to Esme. But I couldn't let them down, not now after so many years. Edward and Jazz would probably say you 'tried your hardest mate and there's nothing you can do about it now'. Alice wouldn't mind as such but you never knew her final decision on anything until she found it to give the greatest advantages for her. And Bella. She would probably react worse and if I made us have to move again from this town where she got to be almost a completely normal human I was absolutely, positively sure I'd be missing a few limbs by the end of tonight. I kept thinking about my family distracting myself from the thirst. I was a logical person I knew I didn't need human blood but someone must be wetting themselves for doing this.

I wanted to know where Alice and Edward were. Why weren't they here getting me out of this class? Were they too wrapped up in their partners to notice that I was about to slaughter a whole class of humans. I just needed to get through the hour and then I could get away for a while.

RING

I rushed out of the room as quick as humanly possible and ran straight to the office. I had to get out of that class! Whilst arguing with Mrs Cope I saw the girl enter my peripheral vision and quickly muttered "I see that's impossible then, I'll just have to endure it".

When I got to the cars my family was waiting for me and I asked Edward if I could borrow his car and he threw me the keys and quickly got into Bella's passenger seat. I could feel them all throwing curious glances at the back of my head and heard Bella ask Edward "what the hell's up with him" but I pushed the acceleration as far as it would go and peeled out of the lot as fast as possible. I didn't know where I was heading towards the girl or away.

I finally arrived at the hospital and ran straight to Carlisle's office.

"Emmett, what's the matter?"

"Carlisle, has anyone just smelled so good..?"

"You didn't..."

"No but I need to get away"

"Of course, take my car it has more gas than Edward's"

So with that brief conversation I was out of the door and in Carlisle's Mercedes and speeding towards Alaska.

* * *

Sitting in the snow surrounded by the mountains. It was beautiful had I been able to fully see it. Every time I tried to concentrate on anything but hunting all I saw was that pair of doe like eyes staring back at me. Suddenly I could hear a faint rustling in the leaves behind me and Kate came and folded herself on the snow beside me.

"What are you doing here, Em?" she questioned. That's what I liked about Kate; she knew when I wanted to talk and when to just leave me alone. "Did you know Bella called me?" Now that truly did surprise me. "And what exactly did little miss sunshine wish to know about me?" It wasn't a secret amongst the Denali coven that Tanya thought Bella was an extremely moody bitch and so the nickname evolved. Of course the fact Bella actually did rip Tanya's arm off when she made a play for Edward in her new-born years didn't help matters but she would never say anything to Bella's face after that.

"She says the family misses you and that if you didn't get back asap then she's coming to hunt you down for making her watch Esme cry. Then Edward shouted that he wasn't getting any Edward-Bella time because she was always with Esme and it's your entire fault." She stated matter of factly.

I sighed. Esme. I hadn't thought about her since I left: it hurt too much. I knew Bella would follow through on her threat, no one hurt Bella's family and got away with it not even me and if she was willing to give up time with Edward because of it... I cringed.

"You've got to go back Em"

"I know"

"Well why are you still here then?"

"I'm talking to you leaving in the middle of a conversation is extremely rude!" I joked and she punched me in the arm. "Go Em" she said one last time before standing up and running back where she came from. Well nothing else to do here now. Then I took off running for Carlisle's car.

Heading home.

* * *

Hey sorry about the wait. It takes me ages to know what to put in Emmett's point of view so I hope it's ok

I changed it so Kate waas the one he talked to because I just wanted it to be a siblingy chat and not Tanya coming onto him.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	4. Conversation

**Emmett Point of View-open book**

When I got home I didn't know what to expect but I certainly didn't expect a welcome as warm as what I got. As expected Esme burst into dry sobs and hugged me as hard as she could and Alice hugged me as well. Carlisle and Jasper just nodded and smiled and Edward pulled me in for one of his 'manly' half hugs. What surprised was Bella nodding at Jazz and then him and Eddie ushering the rest of the family inside and Bella stopping me from going inside.

She slapped me and then pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "We all missed you. Don't stay away so long next time" Ah, now it made sense why she wanted the rest of them inside, Bella didn't show emotion unless it was to Edward typically so I knew she really meant it. I was sure it was times like this when she would really want to use her power on me and simply just make me stay but Bella hated if anyone took away free will, especially after her change.

We quickly went inside and all too soon it was time for the next day.

When we walked into the cafeteria I'm sure it would have looked weird having Alice being led in by her elbow by Jasper and Bella and Edward holding onto my elbows with one hand and then holding hands behind my back. I felt completely stupid but they let go to sit down with each other in favour of me. Lunch passed without incident but everyone still wondered whether I should actually go to biology but I just walked away from then calling over my shoulder "see you later."

I was smiling when I sat down in biology. I could do this and then concentrated on taking in deep lungful's of clean air. Then she walked in and took her seat next to me. I could do this I was a civilised being.

"Hello," I said, trying to break the silence and make her more comfortable around me. "I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Emmett Cullen. You're Rosalie?"

"Rose. Just Rose." She replied but I was obvious in her tone of voice that she was confused by my sudden need to talk to her.

"Onion root tip cells," said Mr Molina, calling our attention back to him. "That's what's on your plates right now. Okay? So, I want you to separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. And the first partners that get it right are going to win the Golden Onion."

I bit back a sigh. This was going to be boring how many more years would this be on the curriculum before they changed it I wondered. I pushed the microscope towards her. "Ladies first," I said, politely.

"Thank you." She took the microscope from me and peered through the lens.

"You were gone," She said.

"Yeah, I had to go out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons," I replied, she wasn't looking up from the microscope. Then she pulled back and pushed it towards me and said, "Prophase."

I took it from her and examined the next one. "Anaphase," I mumble, as I quickly jotted the two of them down.

"So, are you enjoying the rain?" I ask trying really hard to make small talk. The weather was a safe enough topic

She raised an eyebrow. "You're really asking me about the weather?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I like the rain. Forks' weather's not too horrible, but in Phoenix the rain's a lot warmer. It's a bit of a change, but I'm not that fussy about cold, wet things, to be honest."

"But you prefer the warmth?"

"Name me one person who doesn't?" She challenged me and I had to admit she had attitude for someone who claimed to be painfully shy.

I chuckled as we continued identifying the stages of mitosis. I identified one more and gave her the remaining two. We ended up winning the Golden Onion award, but it was really a given between a vampire and human partnership and a human-human partnership, and continued talking as we walked down the hall. "So, if you don't like the cold and rain so much, why'd you move to the wettest place in continental U.S.?" I asked. I wanted to know why she had come and literally changed my entire life.

She sighed. "It's…complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," I said, amused. She hesitated. I was sure positive I could get it but did she really want to tell me her life story? Rose seemed to decide that she could obviously and started telling me.

"My mother remarried and…"

"What, you don't like the guy or…?"

"No, I like him. Phil's fine, it's just that they're in Florida right now."

"Okay, so why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?"

"Well, Phil's a very minor league baseball player and he travels a lot for his job. My mother stayed home with me, but I could see it was making her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my father for a while."

I nodded understandingly, but then I looked at her trying and failing to see the real reason why a seventeen year old teenage girl would leave the sun for constant rain. "But now you're unhappy."

She shook her head. "No, I like spending time with my dad."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" I sighed this was getting me nowhere. "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

Then she looked straight into my eyes and blurted out. "Hey, did you get contacts?"

"No." I replied quickly trying to get her to forget it.

"It's just that the last time I saw you, your eyes were black and now they're like a topaz."

"Yeah, I know, it's the fluorescents," I said, as I shut my eyes.

"I like them topaz. They make you look sort of beautiful." she said honestly and she blushed. That bought the burn back to the front of my mind.

I felt a small hint of a smile on the corner of my lips. "Look, I've got to go meet my family. See you later." I turned around and walked quickly down the corridor with more speed than any normal human could walk at.

I slowed my walk and felt her eyes watching my back disappear in the crowds of people.

* * *

I know that the converstion is really similar and that's because I really couldn't be bothered to rewrite like 700 words of conversation so it will be extremely similar

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	5. Crush

**Emmett Point of View**

I got outside to the cars just as the rest of my siblings did. "Well done Em" Alice said before running over to Jasper and starting to get into Edward's car. I watched as Rose walked across the car park to that truck which was very possibly older than me. "She isn't one of us Emmett" Bella hissed from her place in Edward's arms and I looked down in embarrassment. Why was this girl getting to me? I suddenly heard the sound of screeching brakes and saw Tyler Crowley's minivan skidding across the lot. I looked in the direction he was headed and saw Rose staring at it in horror. I tensed.

'NOT HER' my mind screamed at me and Edward snapped his head up at my thoughts. He quickly glanced where I was looking and reached out to grab my arm but it was too late I had already bolted across to where Rose was standing. I pushed her to the floor and stuck a hand out in front of me to absorb the impact from the van. When I pulled it away and knew she saw the dent. I looked into her eyes and could see the questions. I ran. Ran from the questions my family were glaring at me for exposing us like that but I couldn't bring myself to care. So I followed the ambulance to the hospital and ran straight up to Carlisle's office. Of course Bella was already there ranting about how I was a "selfish, moronic, idiotic, jackass who didn't deserve to stay here for the stupid way of exposing us."

"Actually dear sister, it would have happened either way. How would any of us cope with all that fresh blood spilled?" I knew it was a low shot but the chance of Edward being in any pain from Rose's blood being spilled would overwhelm any anger towards me. But I was wrong. That only made her angrier. Carlisle quickly excused himself to go check on his new patient. Me and Bella followed him out and waited in the corridor. The conversation between Rose and my father was okay until she bought up me and Carlisle had to get out of there.

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so fast and he was nowhere near me."

"Sounds like you were very lucky," said Carlisle, it was a bit forced but nothing a human should notice. "Okay, you're free to go as soon as you'd like."

He left the room and joined us in the corridor and of course Bella continued her rant to Carlisle.

"Bella relax" I said trying to calm her down until I realized that nothing can get her out of these moods not even Edward.

"Relax? Relax! Emmett you moron fifteen kids saw what happened today, you complete imbecile" Bella all but screamed in my face.

"What was I supposed to do, then? Let her die?" I said, growling right back at her.

"This isn't just about you," Bella snapped. "This is about all of us. One human to …"

"I think we should take this into my office Bella," said Carlisle. It was pretty lucky Carlisle cut her off as Rose came round the corner and cleared her throat: we all stared at her.

"Hey, Emmett, can I talk to you alone please?" she asked.

I nodded and walked over to her as Carlisle went off with Bella. But not before she sent me a warning glance and touched my shoulder, I felt a shiver run through my body and it wasn't at all pleasant. God, I hated when she did that.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me today."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. There's something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How did you get to me so fast?"

She watched my face so I put on my best poker face and said, "I was standing right next to you, Rosalie."

She shook her head. "No, you were by your family's cars across the lot. I saw you."

"No, I wasn't," I said, chuckling.

"Yes, you were," she said, and you could see she was starting to get angry with me, but I wasn't ever going to admit anything she asked of me. I didn't promise anything.

I shifted uncomfortably and put on my most charming fake smile. "Rosalie, you, uh, you hit your head. I think you're a little bit confused."

"I know exactly what I saw," She insisted.

"And what exactly was that?" I demanded. I needed to know so I could sidestep the minefield of my family's anger tonight.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well, no one's going to believe you," I said. Why can't you just be a normal human?

"I wasn't going to tell anybody," she said, and my act dropped for a few seconds out of surprise. "I just need to know the truth. I hate lying so I want to know why I'm covering for you! "

"Fine. The truth is I saved you from being killed. That's all. The start and the end of the matter." I gazed at her. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Well, then you'd better get used to disappointment."

I walked away back to Carlisle's office and was determined to get a lift off of him. I wanted him there tonight before all hell broke loose.

* * *

I broke this chapter into 2 like Stephanie Meyer did so the next chapter may be out tonight or tomorrow. I've got 2 A-level exams tomorrow so it will be hard to get them up between revision.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	6. Visions

**All credit to this chapter goes to the midnight sun draft and luveclipse who really helped out by saying I could use the same chapter from her story. Without it you wouldn't have had this chapter for like another month.

* * *

**

**Emmett Point of View**

I got out of Carlisle's Mercedes and quickly entered the house with Carlisle swiftly following behind me.

Edward looked bored and the matter was just going to end however it ended in his point of view but he hovered over Bella just in case a fight broke out so he could pull her behind him. Alice gave me a small smile. The face that broke my silent and cold heart was Esme's she looked sad, anguished she walked up to me and took my hand in hers, ''Stay'' she said and that one word was more heartfelt than any long paragraph she could have come up with.

Carlisle led all of us to the dining room. He liked to use it for a conference room. Carlisle sat in his usual seat at the head of the table. Esme sat next to him on his right they held hands on top of the table. I sat next to Esme she gave me a sad look, Carlisle waited for the others to take their corresponding seats. Isabella sat directly in front of Carlisle, on the other end of the long table she glared at me never looking away. Edward sat beside her with the same bored expression he was probably flicking through the minds of everyone to see what would happen beforehand. Jasper hesitated and then walked to stand against the wall behind his twin; he was decided regardless of the outcome I knew that look on his face he was thinking, plotting I look towards Edward and he nodded lazily. Alice was the last to walk in she had a blank face her eyes searching for the future wanting to know the outcome I guessed. She sat next to Carlisle.

I took a deep breath. I had started this, I should speak first.

''I'm sorry,'' I said looking at Isabella and Jasper, "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty action.''

Isabella glared at me. ''What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?''

''Not the way you mean,'' I answered. ''I'm willing to leave now if that makes things better,''

''No,'' Esme murmured. ''No, Emmett.''

I patted her hand, ''It's only for a few years.'' I say

''Esme's right though,'' Edward spoke for the first time. ''You can't just leave, that would be the opposite of helpful.''

''Edward is right the girl be more likely to speak if you disappear. It's all of us leave or none of us.'' Carlisle spoke confidently.

''She won't say anything.'' I insisted quickly, Isabella was building up to an explosion and I just wanted that fact out before she exploded.

''You don't know her mind and neither does Edward he can't read her thought,'' Carlisle said worried.

''I know this much, Alice please back me up.''

''I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this.'' She glanced at Bella and Jasper.

No she couldn't see the future, not when Isabella and Jasper were so decided against ignoring the accident.

Isabella's palm smacked down on the table. ''We can't allow the human to say anything. Carlisle you must see that. Even if we decided to disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live differently than the rest of our kind; you know that there are those who would love to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!''

''We've left rumours behind us before,'' I reminded her.

''Just rumours and suspicions, Emmett. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!''

''Evidence!'' I scoffed

But Jasper was nodding, of course he would agree with his twin.

''Isabella,'' Carlisle began

''Let me finish Carlisle. It doesn't have to be a big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out more serious then it looked.'' Isabella shrugged. ''Every mortal goes to sleep with a chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically that would be Emmett's job, but clearly this is beyond him. You know I'm capable of control I would leave no evidence behind me.''

''Yes Isabella we all know how proficient of an assassin you are.'' I snarled

She hisses at me furious and Edward gives me a hard look and I knew it was a low blow.

''Emmett please,'' Carlisle said. Then he turned to Isabella. ''Isabella I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt you were owed your justice. The men who you killed had wronged monstrously. This is not the same situation The Swan girl is innocent.''

''It's nothing personal Carlisle,'' Isabella said through clenched teeth. ''It's to protect us all.''

There was a brief moment of silence when Carlisle thought through his answer. When he nodded, Isabella's eyes lit up. She should have known better. Even if I wasn't a mind reader like Edward I could have anticipated his next words. Carlisle never compromised.

''I know you mean well Isabella, but….I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional…accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are.'' It was very like him to include himself in the plural though he had never had such a lapse himself. ''To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risks she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves we let the monsters in us come out and we lose ourselves completely.''

I controlled my expression not letting the grin show on my face or stand up and applaud Carlisle as I wish I could.

Isabella scowled, ''it's just being responsible.''

''It's being callous,'' Carlisle corrected gently. ''Every life is precious.''

Isabella signed heavily and pouted. Edward patted her shoulder,'' It'll be fine Bells.'' He said in a low voice.

''The question,'' Carlisle continued, ''is whether we should move on?''

''No,'' Isabella moaned. ''We just got settled, I don't want to start my sophomore year in high school again!''

'' You could keep your present age, of course,'' Carlisle said

'' And have to move again that much sooner,'' she contoured

Carlisle shrugged.

''I like it here there's barely any sun, we get to be almost normal.''

''Well we don't have to decide now, if Emmett can assure us the girl won't speak then we can stay here.''

Isabella snorted.

But I was no longer worried about Bella she was going along with Carlisle's plan she might be the most selfish but she respected Carlisle him being the one who brought her to Edward. No she wouldn't do anything but I noticed Jasper he remained silent in his corner.

I understood why. Before him and Alice had met he lived in a world full of combat and war. He knew the consequences of breaking the rules in our world.

It said much that he didn't try to calm Bella down with his ability instead he let her say everything she wanted, everything he wanted to say.

''Jasper,'' I say

He met my eyes his face expressionless

''She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow it.''

''She benefits from it then? She should have died today, Emmett I'm only setting things right.''

I repeated myself emphasizing every word, ''I won't allow it.''

His eyebrows shot up he hadn't expected me to go against him, ''I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel for her, Emmett.''

''I'm not disputing that Jasper. But I'm telling you now I won't let you hurt Rosalie Swan.''

We stared at each other not glaring but measuring the opposition. I felt him sample the mood around me trying to break my determination.

''Jazz,'' Alice said interrupting us

He held my gaze for a second before turning looking at her. ''Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself Alice. I already know that. I've still got to-''

''That's not what I was going to say,'' Alice interrupted him from speaking another word.

'' I know you love me. But I would really appreciate if you didn't try to kill Rose. First of all Emmett's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly she's my friend. At least she's going to be.''

At what she said Edward gasped he had read something in her mind his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

'' But…Alice….'' Jasper gasped

'' You're not serious,'' Edward said

''It's solidifying every minute he's decided Edward.'' Alice answered Edward.

I still didn't understand so I got to my feet and spoke to Alice, ''Will one of you two tell me what I've decided because I certainly don't know.''

''There are only two ways left, for her Emmett.'' Alice said slowly

I than understood what she meant, ''No,'' I yelled. ''I have to leave,''

''Emmett we already spoke about that you aren't going anywhere bloody hell you have to man up and deal with this.'' Edward yelled.

''I don't see you going anywhere, Emmett,'' Alice told me, ''I don't know if you can leave anymore.''

''Why are you doing this to me?'' I ask weakly

''Emmett I love her too,'' Alice says, ''if you leave than either Bella or Jasper will attack.''

''Love her…too?'' I ask dumbly

''You're so blind Emmett don't you see where this is heading or where it already has?'' She asked smiling.

Isabella finally spoke angrily, ''somebody please tell me the idiot isn't in love with the human.'' Nobody answered and then she turned her glare straight at me and hissed, ''you're in love with her aren't you, how classically Emmett, I should have never saved you from the bear.''

Usually I would tell her that no one asked her to save me but today I didn't have the strength to get an another fight with her or anyone else.

'' Fall for the human.'' Esme said repeated slowly, '' for the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?''

'' What do you see exactly Alice?'' Jasper demanded.

She turned towards him and answered, ''it all depends on him he will either kill her himself, which would really irritate me let alone what it would do to you Emmett or she will become one of us someday.''

Someone gasped I didn't turn my gaze away from Alice to see who it was.

''That's not going to happen neither of those two options,'' I growled.

Edward let out a chuckle, ''It's going to happen you've already made the choice I saw it clear in Alice's head you fell in love and now there is no going back. If you kill her it will be as if you killed yourself. I could never imagine myself killing Bella I just wouldn't be able to live with myself.'' He looked towards Bella with a look of full love and then faced me again, ''There's option two you make her one of us and keep her forever no looking back. So which do you choose and choose quickly please because I'm bored and want to have Bella and Edward time.'' Again he looked at Bella and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

''Well this complicates things,'' Carlisle chuckled nervously.

I couldn't take it I had to leave I looked around at my family and saw their expressions, Carlisle's never ending patience, Edward's had humour all over it, Isabella pure disgust.

Worse: Alice's confidence, Jaspers confidence in that confidence

Worst of all: Esme's…Joy.

I stalked out of the room Esme touched my arm but I didn't acknowledge the gesture I ran as fast as I could towards nowhere in particular.

I thought about Edward's little speech, I would never kill Rose I won't be a monster but I won't doom her into this world I would stay away from her or at least I would try.

* * *

Again thanks to luveclipse

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	7. Floridians

**Emmett Point of View**

When I returned the next morning I could tell things hadn't improved from the way everyone ignored me and left me to myself. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could and changed into what Alice had left out for me. I knew today was the trip to the greenhouses on the edge of Port Angeles and I was going to be left at the mercy of Edward and Bella.

We got to school and handed our permission slips into Banner and got ready to get on our bus. Technically I wasn't supposed to be allowed on the senior bus but between my size and Bella's power the teacher's bent over backwards to make us happy. I heard Newton attempting to ask my Rose out again. Wait, my Rose? Edward gave me a quick 'I told you so' glance and I mentally stuck my tongue out at him again.

When we actually got there we just hovered behind everyone else. I saw Rose walking on her own just behind her friends. I quickly left my siblings and walked up behind her.

I tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "What's in Jacksonville?"

"How did you know about that?" She demanded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, you don't answer any of mine. I mean, you don't even say 'hi' to me."

"Hi," I said. I didn't even know why I had to do it but she looked so cute when she was angry.

"So, are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" She just had to ask that question didn't she!

"Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common, you can Google it." At least it was an answer, even if it was a rubbish one.

She sighed after a moment. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." Just then she nearly tripped I caught her but could she be anymore clumsy?

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Just watch where you're going next time." I sighed angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way."

"The best way for what?" She demanded.

Before I could reply, Jessica came up to her. "Guess who's going to prom with Mike Newton!"

I took that as my cue to leave and went to take a few deep breaths outside.

I found her when she came out of the greenhouse. "Rosalie, listen, we shouldn't be friends."

"You really should've figured that out a little earlier," she said. "I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

I glared at me. "You think I regret saving you?" How could she doubt the only decent thing I'd done in the entire time I'd known her!

"I can see that you do! Everybody can!" She said and then she sighed. "I just…I don't know why."

"You don't know anything." Why couldn't she just admit that I was right and leave it at that? Why did she have to be so stubborn? Most importantly, why did she want to know the truth about me?

"Then why don't you tell me so I can know?" She challenged

Before she could reply, Edward came up to us with Isabella being pulled along unwillingly by her hand behind him. "Hey!" he said. "Are you going to be riding with us?" Bella darted a disbelieving glance at him and muttered "Are you mad? You get her to ride on that bus with us you can completely forget Edward-Bella time for a very long, long time!" under her breath but she was talking too fast for Rose to hear. Edward cringed at just the thought of not touching Bella for any prolonged amount of time and his face turned into her favourite pout and was silently apologising under his breathe but Bella ignored him.

"No," I said, before Rose could reply. "Our bus is full."

I decided that I would help Edward out just this once. He'd covered my mistakes and accidents in the past and I owed him. When we all got seated on the bus it seemed more people had followed my example and jumped bus. We managed to grab a bench and Bella curled up in Edwards's lap so all appeared to be forgiven from her for the time being. I just looked out the window and spent the entire journey thinking about Rose.

My Rose.

* * *

I know this is a really short chapter and I'm going to skip the whole bit when they hunt and Rose learning the legends. The hunt will be implied but never actually written up. I think the Port Angeles chapter will have to be in Bella's Point Of View.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	8. Nightmare BPOV

**Bella Point of View**

God, I hate it when Edward takes Emmett hunting because he went all emotional on us. Only Em could fall in love with a human. I'm so bored. Why did Alice have to take Jazz away on a weekend holiday! I suppose I could still go shopping without her but I couldn't go any further than Port Angeles if I wanted to get back in time for Edward. Designer dress or horny Edward? Port Angeles it is. 'Don't you dare go shopping without me!' Alice text so I knew that I definitely had to go now.

I sped down the highway in the Volvo and heard the brakes whining in protest so I quickly made a note to run to the hardware store to pick up some more supplies for the cars. As I was packing all my newly bought supplies into the trunk of the car I heard a group of men laughing and it dragged me back into flashbacks I wish wouldn't happen.

"Don't touch me," someone said and the voice shocked me out of my nightmare. I knew that voice. Crap, it just had to be her didn't it the one person who my family would never forgive me if I didn't help.

I jumped in the driver's seat and pushed it as fast as it would go and revved it into the alley it scared off some of the guys.

I got out of the car and was furious. I hated men who thought they were big for doing this to a woman. "Get in the car," I ordered.

I was actually shocked that she nodded and ran into the open passenger door.

I growled at them softly and pushed the men into running and turning themselves in before turning around and I got back in the car and sped off.

I was gripping the steering wheel so hard but trying really hard not to break it I couldn't afford another accident tonight. "I should rip those guys' heads off," I said.

"No, you shouldn't," she told me and I hated to admit it to myself but she had balls standing up to me like that.

"Can we talk about something else?" I said. "Distract me so I won't turn around."

"Uh, you should put your seatbelt on," she stammered.

I laughed hysterically at the thought of me ever being in a car crash. "So should you." After a moment, I pulled over to the side of the road and shut my eyes as I rubbed my temples. "Rosalie, please, just distract me until I calm down or I'm going to get us both killed."

I was sure I sounded desperate but she seemed to understand what I meant so she said, "Did you know that Tyler asked me to prom to make up for nearly running me over."

I felt a slight smirk on the corners of my lips. "Really?" I said. "And what'd you tell him?" I really was curious but I covered for myself by just pretending I was finding out for Emmett's sake.

"I said I wasn't planning on going to the prom and gave them some tips. I even told Jessica and Angela that Mike and Tyler wanted to go with them without mentioning they'd come to me for advice so I wouldn't embarrass them."

"You're really different, you know that," I said, and I took a deep, shuddering breath and opened my eyes to look at her.

"I know," she said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and she gently rubbed it. "Hey, it's all right. I'm fine. It's okay."

I just nodded- I didn't need her pity-, shrugged her hand off of me and said, "Thank you for calming me," and then I started the car again. I drove off and asked where she was meeting the others. Despite our intentions, we arrived at the restaurant just as everyone else was leaving.

"Hey, guys, I am so sorry," she said.

"Rose, where were you? We left you messages," said Angela.

"We would've waited, but we were starving," said Jessica.

"It's my fault," I said, as I came into view. "Rosalie and I ran into each other got talking and I kept her from dinner on accident. I'm sorry. I'll make sure she gets something to eat and take her home later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Angela.

"We totally understand," said Jessica.

Why did they have to say that? Now I have no excuses to just leave her here.

"Rosalie, would you mind?" I asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, I wouldn't mind. I'll pay."

I nodded it wasn't like spending that measly amount of money would damage my bank account anyway. The waitress came quickly and she ordered some spaghetti and a Sprite. I jut declined. Neither of us said a word until she began twirling those horrid noodle thing around her fork..

"You're really not going to eat anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm on a special diet," I replied.

She inhaled sharply. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, but really, you've got to give me some answers."

"Uh, yes, no. To get to the other side. 1.77245…"

"I don't want to know what the square root of Pi is," she interrupted.

"You knew that?" I asked, surprised.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I didn't."

She sighed and grabbed her jacket. "Alright." She pulled out some money from her pocket.

"Wait, don't go," I said. I sighed and turned my head, how was I going to get her home without her asking questions?

She sat back down. "Did you follow me?"

"No, but you mean a lot to Emmett and he's my baby brother. You getting hurt would hurt him and him being hurt hurts the rest of the family" I said truthfully.

"So, you followed me," she said. It wasn't a question. I didn't answer.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why he can't stay away from you."

"Then don't," she said, softly. What did she mean 'then don't'?

I shut my eyes and didn't look at her again as she finished up her meal, paid and then we headed out again. We drove in silence for a long time until the heat became a problem for her. "Okay, I'm warm enough." Rose and I both reached for the dial at the same time, and as our hands touched, I realized how cold my hand would be to her. "Your hand is so cold," she said, as she looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, not taking my eyes off the road. "I've just got poor circulation you could say."

Then several police cars caught my attention and I frowned. They were outside the station. Carlisle's car was there as well. "What's going on? What's your father doing here?"

"I don't know," I said. "I'm going to pull in."

We got out just as Carlisle did.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

He sighed. "Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body. It looks like an animal got to him."

"Oh, my gosh," Rosalie murmured. "He's gone? I just spoke to him last week! Was it the same animal that got that security guard?"

"I believe so," said Carlisle and he threw a quick glance towards me and I looked down. "Rosalie, your father's pretty broken up about this. Waylon was close friend of his. I think Charlie needs you."

"Yeah, sure," she said. She turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess," I said, nodding. "See you." And as she turned to walk away I went up to her and said "Rose, just because tonight happened doesn't mean I'm your friend. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Emmett just yet; or anyone for that matter."

She nodded then turned to go inside.

"Bella, honey what did you do?" Carlisle asked me. I just turned and walked back to the Volvo and sped away; he would follow.

When we got home I pulled into the garage and pulled my purchases out of the boot and went straight to work. Carlisle knew the only person I would talk to was Edward so he would wait for me to come to him. Hours passed and when the boys finally returned I heard Carlisle say to Edward "Bella needs you. She's in the garage."

By that point I was just sitting on the ground with my knees pulled into my chest trying to hold my dry sobs in. I felt Edward's arms scoop me up from the ground and carry me through the house to our room. "My love, you need to tell me what's wrong" he told me.

So I did. I remembered Rose backed in an alleyway surrounded by a group of drunken men and I remembered myself saving her. Suddenly my line of thoughts changed and all I could see was myself cornered and no one coming to save me….

"Shh, Shh. It's all ok. I won't let anybody hurt you" he soothed me. And that's how we spent the night me crying into Edward's shirt and him just rocking me gently in his arms.

* * *

So how do we all like Bella's Point of View?

I have decided that I am going to do a story that fits in between If Only I Knew and Love Isn't Always Simple about how the Cullen's all came together but that won't be started until both Love Isn't Always Simple and Why Did it Have To Be Me? have been completed.

I haven't decided if I want to do Emmett's POV of the hunt and coming back to the house so tell me if you want that put in.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	9. Hunt

**Emmett Point of View**

The week after the biology trip was supposed to be sunny according to Alice and I was moping around. I knew it would be a matter of time before someone snapped with me. This time happened to be Edward who said 'my moping was affecting Jazz and that stopped him getting laid' so he dragged me out hunting in the Canadian wilderness.

* * *

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to not play with your food?" I shouted at Edward from a tree above where he was circling a mountain lion. He just grinned up at me and the lion pounced on his back and his claws ripped down the back. I jumped down from the tree and sat on a boulder just off to the side of his clearing. 'You're such a child' I told him mentally and he just laughed. The lion was getting desperate now and it's growling was becoming higher pitched. He suddenly pounced on it and the force pushed them back into the forest and I heard a few of the lion's bones break. Then it was silent.

A few minutes later, Edward ran back and pushed me off the boulder to sit on it himself. "I almost felt that one claw me. You should try it sometime" he said eyeing my clean button down.

"You don't have to fight your food; you know Bella hates it when you ruin the clothes she gives you."

"Who else am I supposed to fight? Alice cheats and I couldn't even think off attacking Bells. You are no fun and Esme gets mad if Jazz and I really go at it. I wonder what Rose does to keep me out?"

"Leave her alone Edward!" I growled at him, all my good humour gone.

"Chill man, I am trying not to be a jerk but you know it's kinda my natural state…" I didn't laugh at his bad joke.

"I'm just worried about her. Do you know how many things can happen to a human? What would you do if it was Bella, Edward? What if she could get ill or fall down some stairs or..."

"Em, I think you are forgetting I have lived through that. You weren't there after Bella's change and you didn't have to feel like it was your fault that they were changed at all. I could have stopped it you know" he said shocking me, I had never heard Edward talking about the night of Bella's change, "I saw her the night she was attacked. I could have offered to escort her home and saved her but I didn't. I've never told anyone that you know." He paused and took a deep breath, "Emmett you just need to be there for Rose but I all honesty I can't see the appeal."

"Well, I don't see the appeal of Bella. She seems more work than a pretty face is worth" He just chuckled at my rebuke.

"You really … love her?" he questioned after a moment's silence.

"I can't even describe it. All of a sudden she's become the uninvited focal point of my world."

"She won't last forever Em and she's kind of breakable" He couldn't imagine loving Bella without the physical aspects of it.

"I can't even try Edward. I'm trying to think of the best way to cut me out of her life." But she needs a protector my mind replied and while she did I would gladly fill that role. Suddenly the thought that she may need a protector while I was here enjoying myself had me wanting to run straight home. "Em, Alice would call if there was any reason for your panic attack and let Bells calm down and have some time to herself, for both are sakes"

"Ok. But I'm not happy about it."

"Never said you had to be." And with that said he bounded off and left me sitting on the boulder thinking.

* * *

By the end of the hunting trip we were both in a good mood and we were laughing as we bounded up the front porch and into the living room. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Esme gently rubbing his back. He looked up and saw Edward looking at him "Bella needs you. She's in the garage." And with that Edward had sprinted off to find Bella as fast as he could. I could hear the dry sobs from here and Edward's gentle cooing.

"What happened to her?" I demanded, I may not get along with her all of the time but Bella was my big sister and it wasn't okay in my book for anyone to hurt her.

"I don't know, she just got to the police station and dropped Rosalie off and went home again. I have no idea what happened." Rosalie? Why was Bella with Rose? What had Bella done to her!

"Shh, Shh. It's all ok. I won't let anybody hurt you" I heard from Edward and that's how we spent the night. My parents and I listening to Bella's sobs and wondering what had happened to cause this to happen and how Rose was involved.

* * *

Ok this is Emmett's POV of the hunt and Bella's breakdown. I am going to do Edward's POV of it too and a little Carlisle POV of the poilce station and at home.

Reviw Review Review

Hannah xx


	10. Hunt EdPOV

**Edward Point of View**

Emmett was moping around. I was getting sick of it; did he not realize how much his emotions were affecting the rest of the family? So I just went up and told him "your moping is affecting Jazz and that's stopping me getting laid' so I dragged him out hunting to the Canadian wilderness.

* * *

I was circling a mountain lion when I heard "Hasn't anyone ever told you to not play with your food?" from the tree above where I was playing with the mountain lion. I just grinned up at him and the lion pounced on my back and his claws ripped down my back. 'Crap, Bells got me this shirt!"

'You're such a child' he told me mentally and I just laughed. The lion was getting desperate now and it's growling was becoming higher pitched. I pounced on it and the force pushed us back into the forest. Then it was silent as I bit into his neck.

A few minutes later after I'd drained my meal, I ran back and pushed Emmett off the boulder to sit on it myself. "I almost felt that one claw me. You should try it sometime" I said eyeing his clean button down. I really didn't understand how he could just hunt and stay that clean!

"You don't have to fight your food; you know Bella hates it when you ruin the clothes she gives you."

"Who else am I supposed to fight? Alice cheats and I couldn't even think off attacking Bells. You are no fun and Esme gets mad if Jazz and I really go at it. I wonder what Rose does to keep me out?"

"Leave her alone Edward!" he growled at me.

"Chill man, I am trying not to be a jerk but you know it's kinda my natural state…" he didn't laugh at my bad joke and I mentally sighed.

"I'm just worried about her. Do you know how many things can happen to a human? What would you do if it was Bella, Edward? What if she could get ill or fall down some stairs or..."

"Em, I think you are forgetting I have lived through that. You weren't there after Bella's change and you didn't have to feel like it was your fault that they were changed at all. I could have stopped it you know" he looked at me shocked, I had never talked to anyone about the night of Bella's change not even Bella, "I saw her the night she was attacked. I could have offered to escort her home and saved her but I didn't. I've never told anyone that you know." I paused and took a deep breath, "Emmett you just need to be there for Rose but I all honesty I can't see the appeal."

"Well, I don't see the appeal of Bella. She seems more work than a pretty face is worth" I just chuckled. No, he wouldn't understand Bells appeal to me no matter how hard he tried. I just loved her no matter what, she accepted me and I accepted her. That made me wonder…

"You really … love her?" I questioned him after a moment's silence.

"I can't even describe it. All of a sudden she's become the uninvited focal point of my world."

"She won't last forever Em and she's kind of breakable" I truly couldn't imagine loving Bella without the physical aspects of our love.

"I can't even try Edward. I'm trying to think of the best way to cut me out of her life." I listened into is mind trying to understand what he was going through but it was just a jumble. Suddenly the thought that she may need a protector while he was here enjoying himself crossed his mind and I just patted my pocket to get his attention, and said, "Em, Alice would call if there was any reason for your panic attack and let Bells calm down and have some time to herself, for both are sakes"

"Ok. But I'm not happy about it."

"Never said you had to be." And with that said I bounded off and left him sitting on the boulder thinking about right and wrong.

* * *

When we arrived home after a quick detour to the mall to grab a new shirt we were laughing about Em falling into a river after the deer he was stalking moved out of the way just as he pounced. As we bounded through the door I saw Carlisle with his head in his hands and Esme rubbing his back. I immediately straighten up and scanned their thoughts for anything that could be wrong but they were trying hard to block me out. Suddenly, Carlisle looked up at me and said "Bella needs you. She's in the garage." I didn't even hear the last part of the sentence and sprinted as quickly as I could to her.

I found her sitting on the ground with her knees pulled into my chest trying to hold her dry sobs in. I scooped her up from the ground and carried her through the house to our room. "My love, you need to tell me what's wrong" I pleaded with her.

Luckily, she decided she would cooperate. My mind was flooded with images of Rose backed in an alleyway surrounded by a group of drunken men and I saw my Bella saving her. I could tell where this was going and strengthened my hold around her small frame. Suddenly her line of thoughts changed and all I could see was her cornered and no one coming to save her….

It was honestly painful to see her this upset about it but I knew it made sense. I hadn't seen her this bad since just before she found Em. This was what I was telling Emmett about we just understood each other.

"Shh, Shh. It's all ok. I won't let anybody hurt you" I soothed her. And that's how we spent the night her crying into the shoulder of my new shirt and me just rocking her gently in my arms. Just as I closed my eyes to try and block out her thoughts about the night of her change I heard Emmett's thoughts 'Bella is my big sister and it isn't okay in my book for anyone to hurt her'

Yes Emmett was right. No one should be able to hurt an angel.

* * *

This is the Edward's POV and now all we have to go is Carlisle's POV before we get back to the main story. Carlisles's shouldn't be very long maybe only a couple hundred words.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	11. Animals CPOV

**Carlisle Point of View**

I had a night shift to work tonight so I was able to put the books in my office to good use on the graveyard shift. It was a slow night and I was slowly counting down the hours until I could get back to my lovely wife Esme. Suddenly, the phone went off and the chief of police said he required my presence. I briefly wondered if it had anything to do with Emmett and his daughter but shook out of my thoughts and gathered together my black bag and ran to the car at a fast human pace.

When I arrived at the station it appeared that every cop in the state of Washington was outside and I parked up and went inside. "Glad you're here Carlisle." Charlie said as he pulled me aside, "we need a coroner but you're the closest we've got". The very fact that a murder had been committed in Forks set my stomach on edge but I nodded and followed him to the body.

The body was nearly mauled beyond recognition but I could distinctly see the bite marks from a set of teeth and the faint scent of venom in the air. I went through the motions of an autopsy while thinking of ways to get home and warn my family. It made me sick to think that some of are kind took pleasure in torturing their victims like this. Even during my time with the Volturi I had never seen this kind of cruelty. After the autopsy was completed and I had pronounced the cause of death as an animal attack I hurried outside to my car just in time to see Edward's Volvo pulling into the car park. I watched Bella get out of the driver's side and to my immense surprise Rosalie get out of the passenger side.

"Dad, what's going on?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body. It looks like an animal got to him."

"Oh, my gosh," Rosalie murmured. "He's gone? I just spoke to him last week! Was it the same animal that got that security guard?"

"I believe so," I said as threw a quick glance towards Bella but she just looked away and refused to look at me; she knew what I meant by 'animal attack'. "Rosalie, your father's pretty broken up about this. Waylon was close friend of his. I think Charlie needs you."

"Yeah, sure," she said. She turned to Bella. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess," she said, nodding. "See you." And as she turned to walk away I watched as Bella went up to her and said "Rose, just because tonight happened doesn't mean I'm your friend. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Emmett just yet; or anyone for that matter."

She nodded in return to Bella's favour then turned to go inside.

"Bella, honey what did you do?" I asked her. She just turned and walked back to the Volvo and sped away. She knew I would follow her.

When we got home I pulled into the garage and went straight inside to sit on the couch. I knew the only person she would even possibly want to talk to was Edward. Hours passed as I sat on the couch with my head in my hands, thinking about how animalistic are kind could be and worrying about what had happened between Bella and Rose. When we heard the boys finally returning they barged through the door laughing. I looked up in time to see Edward stiffen at the expression on Esme and I's faces. "Bella needs you. She's in the garage." I say to Edward and he just ran off as soon as I said the words 'Bella needs you'.

I could hear her dry sobs but was at a loss of what to do to help her. We all heard Edward say "My love, you need to tell me what's wrong".

"What happened to her?" Emmett demanded. I took a quick glance at him and saw just how much Bella being upset did to him; they may not get along all the time to each other's faces but no matter how bad the argument they would always protect each other.

"I don't know, she just got to the police station and dropped Rosalie off and went home again. I have no idea what happened." That fact frustrated me to no end. Why was Bella with Rosalie tonight?

"Shh, Shh. It's all ok. I won't let anybody hurt you" we all heard Edward say. And that's how we spent the night me all of us at a loss of how to help my first daughter and wondering what had happened in the first place to get her into such a state.

* * *

This in my opinion is the worse chapter I've written but i was the best I could do. We are nearly up to date with Love Isn't Always Simple so hopefully that will be up soon.

I have an exam on Thursday for the final half of my history AS so I don't think I will be able to update until Thursday night.

I have decided that I will do a story of the years between the end of If Only I Knew and the start of Love Isn't Always Simple about the Cullen's but I don't know when I will start that but I already have some ideas.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	12. I Know What You Are

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hey, I just wanna make a quick announcement about the last chapter.**

**First of all I wanna say that if you don't like what I'm doing with the story and the characters then don't read it! I am getting tired of some people sending me malicious private messages about how they would have done things differently. I don't care and FYI this is my story not yours. **

**Second if you've got a problem don't say nasty things in private put it on the review board and I will consider it just like everyone else's.**

**I have read some of the people's, who have absolutely slated my work, own stories and let me tell you in my opinion they are not all that good themselves but you don't see me leaving nasty messages privately or on their review board. **

**Please people if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. **

**This story is my baby and I was seriously considering leaving it where it is so**** you are all lucky my friend managed to talk me out of it.**

**Anway way here's the next chapter.**

**Emmett Point of View**

I barely moved that night we were all frozen in our places until Alice and Jasper came back from their long weekend. Jasper immediately heard Bella's sobs and ran upstairs to take over from Edward; we all knew he needed the break. The next day we only took my jeep to school and Edward still had Bella in his lap with Jasper rubbing her back and sending her waves of calm. I looked across the school parking lot, and Rosie caught my attention. She spoke no words, but her eyes and face told me, I know what you are, Emmett. "She knows. Follow her Em" Alice said so I turned and followed her into the woods making sure no one was watching me. I followed her to a clearing and she just stood still, not facing me her heart beating faster as time passed. She suddenly started talking.

"You're impossibly fast and strong, your skin is pale-white and ice-cold, your eyes change colour, and sometimes you talk like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out into the sunlight. How old are you, Emmett?"

"Seventeen," I whispered. It was second nature to just go with the lie.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while," I admitted after a few seconds. Alice said she already knew so there was no point in lying to her. Right?

She let go of a breath she'd been holding. "I know what you are."

There was a long moment's silence, before I said, "Say it. Say it out loud. Say it." I had to know if she knew the truth.

"Vampire," She said, finally.

"Are you afraid?" I asked. It was a tough situation; on the one hand if she wasn't I could stay around her without looking like a stalker but on the other it would be so much safer for her to be away from me.

She turned around and faced me. "No," she said, "Not of you. Never you."

"Then ask me the most basic question," I said. "What do we eat?"

Didn't she understand that as a vampire I needed blood to survive? "You won't hurt me. I trust you"

What was wrong with this girl! I grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the forest.

"Where're we going?" she asked and I could tell she was starting to panic.

"Up the mountain," I said. "Out of the cloudbank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." Then I just grabbed her and pulled her onto my back so we could get there faster. Then I stopped and put her down as I began shedding my jacket and long sleeve button down shirt. "This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know we're different."

I stood with my back to her and took a deep breath I turned around and revealed my skin. I could see the light reflecting off of my chest and hitting her face. "This is what I am," I said finally.

She gasped in shock. "It's like diamonds," she murmured. "You're so beautiful."

"Beautiful," I scoffed. "This is the skin of a killer, Rose." I grabbed my clothes and started walking off again while pulling my shirt on. She still followed me. What would it take to get through to this girl! "I'm a killer," I repeated.

"I don't believe that."

"That's because you believe the lie. It's camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in—my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that," I said, before I ran off too quick for her to see and reappeared on top of a tree in the distance. "As if you could out run me!" I bolted again and appeared in front of her. "As if you could fight me off!" I yanked a tree root out of the ground. "I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care," she told me. I didn't understand why she couldn't understand what I was trying to tell her.

"I've killed people before."

"It doesn't matter. Not to me."

I looked at her in disbelief. Then my voice seemed to crack as I said, "I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life."

She closed the gap between us and looked straight into my eyes. "I trust you."

"Don't," I said, shaking my head. I didn't deserve an angel's trust.

"I'm here. I trust you," she said, as she got closer.

I was shaking, all over my body, and jumped off up to the rock above her. "My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only feed on animals. We've learned to control our thirst. But it's you, your scent; it's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin." I jumped again, into a lower part of the tree. I watched her cautiously as she stepped onto some low branches to get close to me.

"Why did you hate me so much when we met?" she asked.

"I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself. And that scares me." I frowned. Here I was the strongest vampire anyone in my family had ever met and I was scared of a human girl.

"Don't be scared," she said, and she kept climbing closer to me. "I know you can control yourself."

We were inches away from each other before I moved down to her branches.

"Emmett…" she murmured, then sighed. "I'm thinking of you and how you'll never fully know how much you mean to me."

"You can't mean that," I said, quietly. "I'm dangerous. I can't ever lose control of my thirst, especially not around you."

"I can mean it and I do."

"Emmett," she whispered "Listen to me. I've known a lot of monsters in my life, so trust me when I say you are no monster. I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

I looked at her. "You don't know how I've waited for you." And that was the moment I gave in just as she put her warm hand on my cheek.

She cupped my face before pulling me into her. I hesitated, but then relaxed in her arms and let her hold me for several long moments. The comfort felt nice but I pulled away and grabbed my Rosie's hand.

"Where're we going?" she asked as I pulled her forward again.

"Just follow me," I told her. She did and I marvelled at the fact she truly did trust me.

We eventually came to my meadow. "Emmett, I love it. It's beautiful," she murmured.

"It's ours," I said simply. If she even loved me a fraction of the way I loved her I knew I would be the happiest man existing. Making her happy made me happy.

I lost track of the time as we lay together talking and just being near one another. Occasionally, the sun would come out of the clouds and it made my skin sparkle, but she didn't seem to mind. When it grew dark, I pulled her close and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you, Rose," I whispered only just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too, Emmett," she said.

I kissed her cheek before we stood up and then headed in different directions.

Of three things I was absolutely positive:

First, Rose knew I was a vampire.

Second, she would never be sad as long as I could help it.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

The next day, I picked Rose up for school. We kept taking turns answering questions. What are your favourite gemstone, movie, season, and all those kind of things.

When we arrived at school, holding hands and appearing as a couple in public for the first time, everyone started staring and gossiping about how the reclusive Cullen brother and Swan got together. Rose noticed this but I just reassured her she'll always be my 'pretty klutz'.

"Wow," she said; when we got out. "Everyone's staring at us. Not that I'm not used to it, mind you, but still."

"Not that guy, he just looked," I said, chuckling. It felt nice to not have to hide everything from her and the look on her face she wasn't at all pleased by that joke which just made me laugh more.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm breaking all the rules now, anyway, since I am officially going to Hell."

"You are not," she said, as I wrapped my arm around her slender shoulders. "You're staying with me until I say otherwise." I could tell she was trying to sound authoritative but I just laughed and she wrapped her arm around my waist as we went on talking.

After school, we went near some cliffs and it was her turn to ask questions and of course she had to choose the topic of my vampirism.

"So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice."

"So, how long have you been like this?"

"I was born in 1918 in Tennessee. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Bella found me and took me back to Carlisle to give me a second chance. I don't know how she did it at the time but I reminded her of someone from her human life I learned later on. The pain was excruciating. Yet I was impressed at Carlisle. His dedication is amazing" I say in awe whilst shaking my head. I never would be able to be like Carlisle but even the small hope that I could be like him in the future made it all the more worthwhile to keep at the diet.

"Why? What was so impressive about it?" she asked.

"When we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop."

"But Carlisle did," she pointed out. "And so did you."

"Only because I realized I didn't want to kill anymore. I don't want to be a monster. I decided I wanted to be more like Carlisle. He's like a father to me. My human father wasn't much to brag about and was your typical alcoholic. What Carlisle, I'll never be able to do. But he did it to Edward first, then to his wife, Esme, and then Bella and then me. Alice and Jasper were already changed when we found them."

"Wow"

I nodded. "Yeah, wow. My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, because we only survive on the blood of animals, but it's like a human living only on tofu. It keeps you strong and alive, but you're never fully satisfied. It wouldn't be like drinking your blood for instance."

She chuckled at my bad joke, but then suddenly turned serious. "Emmett, was it other vampires that killed Waylon?"

I hesitantly nodded. "There are others out there and not all of them share our beliefs. We run into them from time to time."

"Do vampires have, like, powers?"

I nodded yet again. At least this topic was safe. "Yes. Sometimes, when someone's changed, they gain a mental or physical power. Other times, some quality from their human life is transformed into something greater. Edward can read minds. Bella's is complicated and I don't really know the mechanics of it just the general gist so you'll have to ask her if you really want to know, all I know is that it stemmed from her change. Jasper's an empath; he can feel and control the emotions of others. Alice is psychic; she sometimes gets visions of the future."

"I'll be she saw me coming."

I hesitated. "Alice's visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change, right?"

"Yeah," she said and then stood up. "Come on."

"All out of questions?" I asked hopefully but she just shook her head at me

She asked about everything possible about my vampire life. Everything about vampires was a myth—garlic, holy water, stakes through the heart, sunlight, sleep, turning into a bat—just everything. It amused me immensely that she believed all the myths were true. "Is that all now?" I said mentally exhausted from her psychoanalysis of me.

"Nope," she said. "But I'm okay for now. It's your turn."

I smiled and then asked everything that came into my head. I wanted to know everything about this girl and it kinda scared me how similar her tastes were to mine.

When I got home I found the others taking bets on Alice's vision of me bringing Rosalie over to meet them. I was shocked to find out that even Esme had bet that I would bring her. She knew that if she did that then I would definitely do it to stop me hurting her feelings and I had to say I was slightly impressed by her dirty tactics.

The next day, I was sat in the tree outside of Rosie's house and watched her washing 'the thing' as Bella had very non-affectionately dubbed it while listening to her iPod. I got sick of waiting for her to look up and see me so I jumped onto the top of her car and was getting down from the roof when she said.

"Okay, could you act human? I mean, I've got neighbours and I don't think my dad would be pleased if he knew my boyfriend was a vampire."

"Sorry," I said, smiling and I knew with my dimples showing she couldn't help but forgive him. "I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow. My family really wants to meet you."

"They want to meet me," she repeated "So, think they'll approve of me?"

I laughed. Of all the things to worry about going into a house full of vampires she chose that? "So, you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't like you?"

She nodded and we both laughed. She really was absurd.

I saw the dent in her truck caused by my shoulders and reached out to pop it back into place. Then my face noticeably darkened as Billy and Seth Clearwater approached in their car.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a complication," I said, shaking my head trying to calm myself down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

I sped out of there on foot and ran all the way back home. Alice was waiting for me on the porch and just said "it'll be fine Em, just fine."

* * *

Again I am so so so sorry about the massive delay but I have had so much to do with exams and all my new science coursework and the hate mail.

I hope you enjoyed the new update and we are finally level in both stories!

I also want to know as well if people really do want a Em POV for new moon as I'm not really keen on the idea and will only do it if I get a lot of responses.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	13. The Cullen's

**Emmett Point of View**

All night I ran around the house picking things up only to put the back in the same place. My lovely siblings had decided it would be more entertaining for them to watch me "run around half possessed moron than have Edward-Bella time" according to Edward which immediately earned him a slap around the head from Bella. Bella was well, she was back to being Bella which meant glaring at me. Esme came back from the only grocery shop in town but I was too preoccupied to even think about that. Alice came bouncing down the stairs and starting pushing me out of the door so I quickly ran outside to my jeep and peeled down the driveway. I sat in the driveway and just listened to her rushing around the house trying to get ready and from the sound of the amount of effort she was putting in I had to grin.

She finally came out of the door and I ushered her into my car. On the way there, I warned her that Jasper was still having trouble controlling his thirst for human blood and he'd be wary of me and that he'd try to keep his distance; but very conveniently forgotten that it was me who asked him to keep his distance. I added that I'd protect her but she just waved it off and said probably wouldn't come to that, but thanked me for my warning. I got out quickly and went round to open her door. I stared at her as she looked up in amazement at the large house.

"Wow. This is amazing. It's light and open, you know?"

"You were expecting coffins and dudgeons and a moat?" I asked, amused at her assumptions. Had nothing I told her got through to her?

"No," she said, chuckling. "Not the moat."

I had to laugh. "This is the one place where we don't have to hide. Where we can just be ourselves and not worry." I said as we walked through the living room and took her coat. I heard the sound of Food Network on the T.V we have in the kitchen and Carlisle trying to coax Bella into doing more than holding a bowl for Edward.

"I told you Carlisle, the human means nothing to me and I refuse to do anything! You're lucky I'm even here to meet the bitch who's going to ruin our lives."

"Bells…"

"No Edward"

I frowned at the way the conversation was going and let out a groan when I smelt human food. "I told them not to do this. But do they listen to me? No."

We walked through the door to the kitchen where my family was cooking some kind of huge Italian meal. I mentally winced. This was going to kill Esme if she found out she'd already eaten. I watched her look at my family one at a time but was shocked to see Rose throw a quick smile to Bella but she just turned her head. Would it really kill her to be nice just this once? I heard Carlisle mutter "Nice Kitty" to her at Vampire speed.

"Rosalie," said Esme, smiling. Of course Mom would already take to Rosie as a daughter, it was her Mama-Bear syndrome as we called it behind her back kicking in. "We're making Italiano for you."

"Rose, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Cullen," she said.

"Just Esme dear" the look on Rose's face was almost comical and I could tell she wasn't expecting my family to except her so quickly.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," said Carlisle, smiling.

"I hope you're hungry," said Esme.

"I'm starving," she tried to lie.

"She already ate,"

There was silence and then the bowl Bella was holding shattered in a million pieces. But she didn't take any notice of it. She just sighed angrily and said, "Perfect. We went to all this for nothing."

Rose started to fidget and I could tell she was slightly scared of Bella's actions. "I knew you didn't eat. So, I was just trying to be polite. I apologize if I've offended you."

"You didn't," Esme assured her. "You've been very thoughtful and considerate, Rosalie. Thank you."

"Just ignore Bella, I do."

"Yeah," said Bella, angrily. "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us, including her." What was her problem!

"I would never tell anyone anything," she assured them.

"She knows that," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you two have gone public now so…" Edward was cut off by Esme, who said, "Edward."

"No, she should know," said Bella, not taking her eyes off of Rose. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly, as in I would become the meal."

A few of them laughed and then Alice and Jasper came in, balancing perfectly on a slim tree branch until they walked in through the open window. "Hi, Rose," she said. "I'm Alice." And then she hugged her before pulling back. "Oh, you do smell good."

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's okay. Rosalie and I are going to be great friends," said Alice, smiling.

I just nodded and then I noticed Jasper watching Rose. Everyone else noticed where he was looking too.

"Sorry," said Carlisle. "Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Jasper, sounding almost forced. I felt sorry for him everyone could see he was clearly uncomfortable and by the looks he and his twin kept exchanging I could tell he was still unsure about allowing Rose this close to our family.

"It's okay, Jasper," said Alice. "You won't hurt her."

I turned to Rose after giving them all odd looks. "All right, I'm going take you on a tour of the rest of the house. Excuse us, please."

"Nice meeting you," she said to the rest of them.

"Clean this up" I heard Esme tell Bella and grinned. Sweet justice.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" I asked.

"Ah…" she shrugged. "It was okay."

I chuckled and led her back through the living room. I made sure she saw everyone's room but told her if she wanted to see inside then she'd have to ask my family themselves. As much as Alice, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind it was not worth scarring Rose for life with the basket designed for clothes that Edward and Bella had destroyed during the day and the scraps of clothes still lying on the floor that Edward hadn't picked up. 'Better get on that bro or you'll get cut off' I quickly told him and his brief "thanks" floated up the stairs.

We made our way back downstairs and I pulled her into a room that was hidden just behind the staircase, as the room was technically Edward's, Bella couldn't throw a hissy fit over a fact the 'human' had touched her stuff. I watched as her eyes glazed over slightly at the sight of the piano.

"You play?" she asked. I shook myself out of my daze.

"Just a little, it's mainly for Edward and Bella" I said. "Do you?"

She shook my head.

We talked about the CD collection and my favourites. I was ecstatic to discover we both mainly liked the same music—classical. To be more specific, Debussy's Clair De Lune.

When I turned on the CD, we ended up dancing together with her just resting her head on my chest. We went on talking quietly until I told her I had a surprise for her. Before I gave her the chance to ask what, I grabbed her and put her on my back and jumped out of the window and latched onto a tree.

I quickly got us to the highest point on a very tall pine tree miles from my home. The view was simply amazing as always and with my advanced eyesight I could see for miles as well if I chose to but I simply settled for watching her laughing.

"What?" I asked, simply curious as to how this complex creature before me worked.

"This isn't real. This kind of stuff just doesn't exist," she said.

"It does in my world," I said, smiling. I had smiled more today than I had my entire immortal life. I slowly brought my hand up to her face and lifted her chin before softly pressing my lips to hers for the first time.

* * *

I am so extremely sory for the super long delay in updates but to make it up for you I am going to update a chapter for each story. :D

I know your all probably mad at me but you are nowhere near as upset with me as I am as I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those writers that takes months between updates.

Sorry Sorry Sorry

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	14. The Game

**Emmett Point of View**

After returning Rose to her house that afternoon I made a beeline straight home. I knew Alice wanted to talk to me and then I was going to sort this whole 'aversion to the human' thing Bella has going on. Alice was waiting by the door and told me that tonight we were playing ball; I nodded stiffly and headed downstairs to find Bella. She was there sitting on a sofa just looking at me.

"What the hell, Isabella! Do you have any idea what your doing to her? Why do you have to be such a bitch about everything in your life! You have a husband who thinks the sun shines out of your ass and you know Carlisle adores you to bits, so why do you have to make everyone miserable?" I was running out of steam when she just stood up and passed, shoving me to the side slightly.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on her, man." Edward said from his spot in the doorway. "She saved your girlfriends life. I may not be the most observant person due to obvious reasons but you shouldn't push her like that." He turned around to leave but I grabbed his arm._ What? When?_ I tried to vocalise my thoughts but he just said "Port Angeles," and walked away to find Bella.

I was still feeling guilty when Alice made me go pick up Rose. So that's how I found myself standing in the Swan's hallway listening in on their conversation.

"Okay," said Charlie. "What're you doing tonight?"

"He invited me to play baseball with his family."

"I thought you hated baseball."

"I thought you liked the Cullen's," she sighed. "Dad, please, he's right outside."

"Right now?" said Charlie. "He is?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you officially."

"All right," said Charlie, and I heard the sound as he cocked his rifle. "Bring him in."

"Dad, please, just be nice to him. He really means a lot to me."

"Chief Swan," I said. "I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Emmett Cullen. "

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," said Charlie, shaking my hand.

"Rosalie won't be out too late tonight. We're just going to play baseball with my family. We'll take good care of each other, I promise."

Charlie nodded. "All right. Well, have fun and Rose try not to break anything." I burst out laughing.

She grabbed my arm and tried to drag me through the door. Once we were out by the car, she turned around and said, "I'm sorry about the inquisition."

"It could've been worse," I said "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. So, since when do vampires play baseball?"

"Well, it is the American pastime," I said, as I put a baseball cap on her head. "And there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

We eventually arrived at the field where we'd be playing. Alice and Jasper were throwing a baseball at each other from across the two ends of the field. Edward, Bella and Esme were sitting on a rocky outcrop with Esme watching Edward and Bella with a huge smile on her face. As much as she denied it everyone of us knew she had a soft spot for her first son and daughter. The wind changed direction and blew Rosie's scent over to the trio on the rocks. Bella immediately stood up and darted over to Jasper's side Rosie looked truly shocked when she saw Bella stand without her heels and even I had to admit it was funny that everyone was scared of the little 5'2" monster. Edward and Esme made their way over to us after Edward threw a quick pleading glance in Bella's direction. _Tough luck bro._

Esme immediately took Rose over to her side. "I'm glad you're here. We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," said Edward. He obviously had decided it was worth risking Bella's wrath tonight.

"I know you cheat," said Esme. "Just call them as you see them, Rose."

"Okay," she said, nodding.

When the thunderstorm hit, we had already split into teams with Alice, Edward and myself on one team and Bella, Jasper and Carlisle on the other. In the first inning Alice was pitching, Bella was hitting and Esme was catching. Alice tossed the ball and Bella hit it as hard as she could and I ran into the woods after it. I came back with the ball. When the ball came back, it was a little too late for Bella who'd just barely skidded in. Esme looked to Rose for judgment and she said, "You're out."

"Out!" shouted Edward. "Whoa!"

Bella gave Rose the look of death as she stepped aside.

"Babe, come on, it's just a game," shouted Edward.

"Nice kitty," said Carlisle as he patted her on the back.

_You really know how to make my girl feel welcome, Bella_, I thought. The game went on and it was certainly more exciting now that I wasn't the seventh wheel anymore. I couldn't help but grin when Edward and I knocked into each other. Edward even climbed a tree and leapt into the air to catch one of the balls, it as turning into a competition on who could impress their mate the most. It was the most fun I'd had in years, but it didn't last. The game ceased when three nomads came into view.

There was a blond man, a black guy with dreadlocks and a red-headed woman. We all knew that they'd been the ones that had killed Waylon and the security guard no matter how much we denied it. Alice quietly explained that they were leaving, but then they'd heard the game and had decided to investigate. We tried to leave, but was too late.

"I'm sorry I brought you here, I'm so sorry," I murmured.

"It's all right. It's not your fault," she whispered.

"Please, just be quiet, take your hair down and stay behind us."

She nodded and did as I told her. "That won't help I could smell her from across the field." I watched the nomads out of the corner of my eye. The black one held up the ball. "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball and Carlisle caught it as he said, "Thank you."

"I'm Laurent. This is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family. I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies," said Laurent. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Permanent. Really?" said Laurent. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east," said Victoria, smugly. "You should be safe."

"Thank you," said Carlisle.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked. "Come on, just one game."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure. Why not? Some of us were leaving anyway. You could take their place. We'll bat first. "

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," said Victoria, as she caught the ball Carlisle threw at Laurent.

"Oh, I think we can handle that," said Jasper.

I was glad that Jasper and Bella had diffused the situation but James never took his eyes from Rosie's face. That worried me as we began slowly walking away. We could've left and everything would've been fine if she hadn't been upwind when the breeze blew her scent towards James's nose. He inhaled deeply.

"You brought a snack," he said, as he made his way towards me. But we'd already blocked him off and were in defensive positions. No one could argue that the Cullen's were anything less than efficient.

"The girl is with us," Carlisle said calmly. "I think it best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over," said Laurent. Me, Edward and Jasper surrounded Laurent and James and Bella and Victoria were facing off alone but none of us were particularly wary of that. "We'll go now. James, Victoria."

We all straightened up and everyone went straight to there mate. I nearly laughed at the look on Victoria's face when Bella winked at her from her place in Edward's arms.

They left, but we weren't out of the danger yet. I got her in my car and then we began speeding off as fast as the car could go. "What, now he's coming after me?" she demanded.

"Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never going to stop!"

"What do we do?" she all but screamed at me.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where're we going?"

"Anywhere! Just away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

"What about my dad? What about Charlie? I have to go home. You have to take me home, Emmett!"

"I know how you feel, but you can't go home, Rosalie! He's just going to trace your scent there. It's the first place he's going to look!"

"And my father could be his next victim! Emmett, please, he could get killed because of me!" she begged. "I have to do something!"

I sighed in frustration and handed her my cell phone. "Call him. Tell him anything. Just don't tell him everything."

She dialed her home phone and merely got the answering phone. She seemed to remember where he would be and dialed again.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's me. Listen, is my dad there?"

"Yeah, he's here watching videos with my dad. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, just give him a message for me. Tell him I have to leave town for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I can and tell him not to worry and that I love him."

"You're leaving? Wait, why? What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I can't explain any further. Just give him my message for me, please!"

"I will, but Rose—"

"Good-bye, Seth," she hung up the phone. I could see in her face that she was petrified.

"I'm so very sorry, Rose."

"It's not your fault. He's safe. That's all that matters."

We went silent then and I sped as fast as I could to get her to the safety of our house. We ran through the front door but Laurent was standing just inside with the rest of the family.

"Wait," said Carlisle, when I snarled. "He came to warn us about James."

"This isn't my fight and I've grown tired of his games," said Laurent. "But he's got unparalleled sense, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her. She's as dangerous as a viper, if not more." And with that, he left.

We headed down to the garage. Jasper was already worried. "I've had to fight his kind before," he said. "They're not easy to kill."

"But not impossible," Edward pointed out. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James," said Carlisle, as he grabbed some things.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Bella asked as she took a seat on the counter and kept glancing at Edward out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm going to run Rosalie south. Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Emmett, James knows you'd never leave Rose. He'll follow you," said Carlisle.

"I'll go with Rosalie," said Alice. "Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Emmett, I promise."

"No, I'm not leaving!" Rose said, loudly. "I'm not leaving Emmett." Everyone just turned to look at her.

"Rose, as much I would rather not do this, we have to," I said. "They're right. We can lead James away. And if we don't, then he'll track you down and kill you."

"And he could do the same to you!" she protested.

"Rosalie," I said as gently as I could to get the point across. "You have to go."

"Emmett, I never should've come near you. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

"No, it's James's fault, not yours." I pulled her chin up so I could look in her eyes. "Please, just listen to me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, I promise. I just found you; I'm not going to lose you and nor will you lose me."

She nodded. "Emmett, whatever happens to me, just remember that you are my life to me and you always will be."

"And you're mine but nothing is going to happen to you," I murmured. "When everything's done, I'm going to come back and get you, I promise."

We kissed once more quickly before I put her into Alice and Jasper's car.

"Bella, Esme. Could you wear these to hide her scent?" Esme nodded immediately putting on the coat whilst Bella just looks at me in disbelief.

"Why? What is she to me?" She asks looking at me with disgust plain on her face.

"Bells. Rosalie is with Emmett now and that makes her family" Carlisle tells her in a soothing tone. He picks up the discarded coat and puts it in her hands. "And we protect our family." Bella looks up at him and nods. She takes the coat and walks to Edward who had his arms outstretched for her. I watched as Alice and Jasper blurred past with a couple of duffle bags which they put in the boot of the Mercedes. "Good luck, Jazz. Be safe" Bella said to Jasper and he quickly walked over to her took her from Edward's arms and gave her a quick hug whilst whispering in her ear. Even thoug h it's meant to be private we all hear him say "It'll all be ok in the end, Darlin'. I'll be back before you know it". She looks to the ground and nods before Jasper drops her back down onto her feet and gives her back to Edward.

"Take care of her man," Jasper told Edward.

Edward simply replied with "Of course."

Alice and Jasper got in the car and started the engine.

"Bella could you make it go any faster?" Jasper asks. She nods excitedly and immediately gets to work. I watch as she grabs a box of tools of one of her shelves before running to the car and tinkering with the Mercedes engine at vampire speed.

"There. You'll be able to go at least 280 now. I'll do more work when you're back." She says and walks to the jeep where everyone else is sat. Jasper nods and accelerates away. Taking my life with him.

* * *

Hey here's finally an update on this I have had this ready for a while but just completely forgot about it like the very forgetful person I am.

Hope you enjoy it (Think it's my longest chapter ever at 3000 words =D)

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my pretties :D**

**I was just wondering if someone could tell me the name or author of this story that I've read before and can't for the life of me remember what it is. Actually I'm pretty sure it's on my favourites but anyone who's seen my list i've got about 1600 so it's not fun to look through them all :(**

**From what I remember it goes like this:**

**Bella gets engaged to Jacob who then introduces her to one of his friends: Edward. But Edward and Bella got married a few years ago but their both trying to find each other to get a divorce. Jacob is sleeping with Leah on the side and Bella's apartment gets bombed. She goes to live with Edward and they decide to give their marriage a go. Blah Blah Blah some stuff happens in the middle. At the end I remember they are at a function/event thing and Leah goes all gung-ho crazy with a gun and shoots Bella. Then they all live happily ever after after the crazy woman is locked up.**

**So please help it's literally driving me loco. **

**Lot's of Love and Hugs to all the people who even try to think what this is.**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
